


AC Day 1: Winter Veil

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Winter Veil!Illidan was loving that holiday.And by loving he meant that he would have preferred dying again than participating in it.





	AC Day 1: Winter Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my Advent Calendar :D  
> A new story every day until Christmas!
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

Winter Veil!

Illidan was loving that holiday.

And by loving he meant that he would have preferred dying again than participating in it.

Technically, he had nothing against the holiday in itself but even when they were celebrating an old version of it ten thousand years ago, he would be put on the side as Malfurion and Tyrande were already leaning toward each other, romantically. As a bad memory associated with Tyrande, he obviously decided that this kind of holiday wasn’t for him.

The irony of everyone in the Army of Legionfall wanting to celebrate the holiday was sweet to those knowing Illidan enough.

As soon as Pilgrim’s Bounty started, he was already hearing of Winter Veil everywhere. It was “Winter Veil this.” “Winter Veil that.” Winter Veil absolutely everywhere.

He wasn’t even sure he knew exactly what Winter Veil was.

Obviously, the worst came when the holiday was merely two weeks away and everyone became crazy about it. No matter where he was going, he would be reminded of it. In Dalaran, at Deliverance Point and even in the Fel Hammer.

At least when he was in Maiev’s arms, nothing was reminding him of the holiday.

“Shit. I still haven’t found a gift for the Wardens.”

Illidan opened his eyes and tried really hard to not frown or sigh loudly. Why did it have to be the only thing people were talking about? Shouldn’t they be concentrating on a more important thing? Weren’t they currently invaded by the Legion? He just couldn’t understand.

“Such a shame.” He said, his tone mixing pure monotony with an ounce of sarcasm. “This is terrible, awful. How dare you?”

“Shut up Illidan.”

“Make me shut up.”

Maiev groaned and tried to push him on the side but he tightened his hold around her, refusing to let her go.

“If you keep acting like that, I’ll keep your gift.” She threatened.

Hearing those words, Illidan knew he had to clarify some things. Rising up, he moved from Maiev’s side to above her and gently pushed her back in the mattress. He got close to her face and lowered his voice, making it a whisper that only she could hear.

“I already have almost everything I want.”

His lips met hers, brief and gentle.

“And what I still have to get, can’t be offered as a gift.”

Her only answer was to laugh and even if this was genuine and not sarcastic or mocking him, Illidan wasn’t sure if he should have been offended.

“You could just have said you weren’t interested.” Chuckled Maiev. “No need to go the extra miles.”

“I’m being serious!” Could only respond Illidan, straightening up, his arms crossed.

“I know and I am too.”

She smiled at him while she also straightened up and went to hug him.

“Now stop pouting and let’s sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Illidan still groaned a little, hoping to make his point clear but still let himself fall back on the mattress, keeping Maiev in his arms as they adjusted themselves in the bed, quickly falling asleep.

The big day finally arrived and a little party was thrown at Deliverance Point. Light alcohol, warm sweaters, big bonfire, people exchanging about everything and anything, trading little gifts between them. It was actually cozier than Illidan thought.

From the corner of his eyes, he was able to see some of his Illidari talking about their own gift and by how some of them were nervously looking at him, he would have sworn they got him some gift too when he made his stance clear. Still, he was unable to hide a little smile. Sometimes he was forgetting that one of the qualities required to become a demon hunter, was to be reckless. Even for the most stupid things.

The evening went nicely. As it was becoming late, people naturally moved to get closer from the bonfire but Illidan stayed in the same place, sitting at a table, observing the world around him. He suddenly felt some weight against his back but he was perfectly knowing the only person who would dare to do such thing. He put his hand on the table, inviting Maiev to do the same so they could hold hands. Instead, she pushed a little rectangular box against his hand.

“Take it.” She ordered, whispering so no one could hear her.

Illidan sighed loudly just so Maiev would know he wasn’t going to do it.

“I told you…”

“Take it!” She said again in a more angry tone, putting the box into his hand this time.

“Maiev please…”

“Oh for the love of Elune!” She interrupted him again. “At least open it!”

Perfectly aware of how loud they could be in an argument, Illidan knew that the best way to not draw attention to them was to accept her request. He kept sighing, just to tell her he wasn’t liking the situation at all. In all the people he made it clear he wasn’t going to accept any gift, he had been actually trusting Maiev to be the one to respect his decision.

Carefully, he opened the box, not knowing what to expect.

And even when he wasn’t expecting anything, he was expecting even less the gift to be a knife.

The blade was clearly used by the times but was still able to cut. It was shining brightly under the moonlight and Illidan could see the abstract drawing decorating it. The handle had been carefully crafted into some woods coming from the forest near Zin-Azshari and carved with old blessing, meant to protect the owner. Under the knife, he found the sheath, the result of a master of leatherworking, reminding of the knife itself with the symbols delicately carved on it.

“This is one of my favorites,” whispered Maiev, taking Illidan sudden silence as an invitation to explain herself. “I know you probably think you don’t need it with your demonic powers and war glaives but trust me, a knife could save your life.”

Illidan kept looking at it, examining it under every angle, making it shine under Elune’s light. He couldn’t really think clearly, especially when he was realizing that he was liking that gift.

“And like that, you always have a part of myself with you.” Quickly added Maiev.

Illidan almost dropped the knife. It wasn’t the first gift he was getting in his life, far from it, but this might have been the first that had been really thought for him. Not just a “We didn’t forget about you but couldn’t care less to make it personal” gift.

Trying really hard to suppress his smile, he put back the knife in its box, almost afraid to use it now. Getting his hand back on the table, quickly joined by Maiev’s hand, he looked up, catching Elune in his sight.

“Thanks, Maiev.” He whispered, interlacing their fingers together.

Maybe he should give Winter Veil its chance now that everything was different.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
